A Dream Come True
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: After a mix up, ash is in a coma. but will a secret love save him
1. Chapter 1

A dream come true. Chapter 1

It has been a week since the Sinnoh league tournament and Ash has been one the run from the cop's earlier when he returned home to the Kanto region.

"Flashback"

' Ash had just reached Vermillion city and he was extremely happy to be back in Kanto.

"Man, I can't wait to get back home…. WHAT THE-!" Ash exclaimed as he saw Officer Jenny in front of him holding a pair of handcuffs and three other officer's surround his chances of escaping. "Ash Ketchum, you are under arrest for the robbery of stealing Pokemon from the Celadon Gym" Officer Jenny proclaimed

Ash was speechless "how can that be? I was in Sinnoh for a year!" "Yeah, yeah tell it at the station, you thief" Officer Jenny smirked. When they got to the station, Ash was half-way through his story when the phone rang out. Officer Jenny answered the phone "hello, Vermillion Police Station." she said. "hello, Jenny? It's Officer Jack, we found the real robber hiding out at cape cod. It seems that Ash boy was telling us the truth." Officer Jenny told ash what just happened and she said she was sorry for not believing him and she took him home.

"End Flashback"

Ash felt relieved but alas, it was not to last because the robber swore to get revenge on ash, then three days after the little mix-up, the robber escaped from custody and set out to get his revenge on ash. Ash was scared, he had to get out of Kanto! He called his friend, Mr. Briney, and explained the situation he was in and asked him to come and get him because he knew exactly where he could hide, Alto mare.

They got to Alto mare in four days (it would have been sooner, but the weather was not on their side), Ash got of and was running for his life. He looked behind him and saw the man chasing after him with a gun, a velodog 5.75 mm gun to be precise, so ash kicked it into high gear and decided to take a short cut down an alley way, but it was a dead end! Ash had no place to go and their was no one to help him, then he saw the robber enter the alley way with a murderous look on his face. "now I've got you right where I want you to be" the robber proclaimed as he pointed the gun at ash, then pulled the trigger and silence fell as the bullet hit ash straight into the middle of his chest and caused him to black out. He had only on regret before he passed out, he never got to tell the person he loved with all his heart how he felt. The robber fled and got away…. or so he thought. Right when he left alto mare, a giant tidal wave can crashing down and killed the robber while the boat capsized.

Back in the alley way with a unconscious and bleeding ash, a large shadow loomed over ash, before transforming it's form and picking up ash's body to take it to the pokemon center in alto mare. This person was ordinary person. She was the protector of alto mare, the friend of ash, and she was carrying with her, her secret crush.

This person was the Legendary Eon dragon pokemon.

It was Latias.


	2. Chapter 2

A dream come true chapter 2

Alto mare, 10 minutes before the attack

It was a peaceful day in alto mare as Latias, the Eon dragon, was making her usual patrols' around the great city. Ever since the incident with ash saving the city, she has been doing some heavy soul searching, because two events that happened then changed her life forever. Her brother, Latios, giving his life to save the city and his sister that he protected, and giving the painting Bianca has painted for latias to give to ash, but when ash took the painting, he was taken back when latias leaned in and kissed him on his cheek, then took off before he could answer or for that matter, even react. She had gotten over latios' death quickly but every time she thought of the kiss, she got a blush a shade of red that can only be compared to the colors of her wings.

She was learning how to use telepathy for just in case ash would come back and she could tell him how she really felt towards him, which was a passion hotter than the gates of hell. She was dazing of when she heard a scream and looked down. At first she thought her imagination was playing a cruel trick on her, but to her happiness it was real. Their, right know, running was her secret love Ash. Though she did wonder where pikachu was, but little did she know when ash left for alto mare, he forgot pikachu behind at professor oaks. She followed ash, wondering why he was running until she looked behind him and saw a man chasing and cornering ash in an alley way at gun point.

What happened next horrified her when the robber pulled the trigger and shot ash straight in the middle of the chest. She saw the robber get in his boat and try to escape, but she was happy when a wave came and killed the robber. She turned into her human form disguise before carrying ash to the pokemon center. Once she came through, nurse joy came rushing in with a stretcher and quickly brought ash into the E. R. After ten minutes, nurse joy came out and said he fell into a coma and wasn't sure when he would wake up. Latias was scared, so she prayed to arceus and promised that if ash woke up, she would tell him how she really felt about him. Little did she know, ash was in his subconscious, and made the same pray, and decided to do a little soul searching while he was alone in the realms of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A Dream Come True Ch. 3

Ash's Subconscious

Ash was walking through the realms of his mind, thinking about all the outcomes that could happen if he told latias how he truly felt towards her. But he could only think of the two major and most likely outcomes that could happen. When he thought of them, out of nowhere, two movie projectors appeared out of thin air and were each labeled. On the left was the

"Worst outcome" and the right was the "best outcome".

Ash was worried most of the "worst outcome", but if he got it out of the way first, the "best outcome will seem so much better. So, with a little force he pushed the 'play' button on the "worst outcome" projector.

"Ash woke up in the poke center ICU, but nobody was there. He got up, and ran to the garden to tell latias how he felt. Ash found latias on the swing and approached her. "Latias, I need to tell you something" he started, "I love you". latias was modified that ash said that and slapped him across the face so hard that a punch from a machoke would feel like a splash from a magikarp. "you are disgusting, you sick bastard!" she exclaimed and huffed of with her head held high. Left by the swing was a bleeding and crying ash, but he wasn't crying because he just got clawed by a dragon, he was crying because the only person he cared about didn't feel the same way he did…

Ash stopped the film right there because he could not take the pain anymore. He had used up a whole box of tissue crying. He got up as fast as he could to go to the "best outcome" video. He brought another box of tissues just in case. He sat down, prepared himself and pressed the play button on the "best outcome" projector.

"Everyone he knew from his journeys was sitting on what looked like lawn chairs in the backyard of professor oak's lab. He saw a giant alter and two people were standing under it. One looked like a wedding pastor and the other was…him. He was wearing a tuxedo and a huge smile that seemed it wouldn't go away anytime soon. Suddenly he heard an organ start to play and walking down the aisle was the one person he yearned for and truly loved…Latias. When she got to the alter, the pastor started the speech and all he heard was them say "I do" and the pastor say "you may now kiss the bride." he kissed her long and good, full of passion and she returned it very eagerly".

The video ended their and we see our hero, the great ash ketchum, crying tears of joy as he got up and left. As he wandered the realms of his mind, he kept replaying that video in his head. Telling himself that once he wakes up, he will tell latias how much he loves her. Just then, everything started to fade into black nothingness, then suddenly he saw a ceiling, lights, and the sound of the poke center door open and the voice of the one he loved. "how is he doing?" she said, her voice filled with worry and care. Then like a spionk, he sprang up and into action to tell latias what he should have said years ago.

*a/n* I do not own anything of pokemon except this story line. I'm new at this so I would appreciate some good comments. So read, review, and spread the word of this story. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A dream come true ch. 4

Alto mare pokemon center: 10 minutes before ash woke up.

Latias was strolling through alto mare to the pokemon center so she can see how ash has been doing. She has been worried for he-who-she-loved more than anything in her life. Even though it was two days since the attack, to latias it felt like it was two month! She was now three minutes from the center when she stopped and looked in the river canal and checked her disguise to make sure everything was perfect with it just in case he was awake now. She arrived at the center and checked the time; it said it was ten minutes to 2:00. She walked to the waiting room to wait for nurse joy to come out.

She waited four minutes before nurse joy finally came out of the operating room, helping a very inured charmander, (*a/n* can anyone find out why it was a charmander or where it was from?) she went up to nurse joy after she got back to the counter. 'How is ash?' she asked through telepathy which made nurse joy jumped from startle, but ignored it and answered latias. "He is mentally stable but has yet to awaken from his coma slumber" nurse joy said grimly, full of sadness. Latias looked down, tears starting to grow in her eyes, she was so sad that if a darkrai went by her right now, she would not feel it's presences or it's nightmare-giving powers. A minor thought had crossed her mind earlier today but it was pushed aside until now. She just wondered what caused the wave that killed the robber, but little did she know that since ash had helped almost all the legendary pokemon, they all became friends and kyogre sinced what had happened to his friend and wanted to do something about it since ash helped save the sea temple. So he caused the tidal wave to avenge ash but he didn't actually intend to kill him, that was just a bonus. She was pulled out of thought when nurse joy told her that she should head for home and will call her if anything happens to ash.

She said she was right and got up and was about to head out but she just wanted to stay for a few more minutes just in case he wakes up now. Five minutes have past and latias was starting to get worried but she tried her best to stay calm as she went up to nurse joy. 'has anything changed at all?' she asked with her voice filled with worry. Nurse joy sighed at the little girl "I'm sorry but I don't think he might ever wake up again" she told her upfront and without thinking of how much it might hurt her. Latias could not believe what she had heard and finally the water works dam just busted and let it flowed out of her eyes. She cried out so much that she couldn't her a groan come from ash's room and after two minutes of crying, she was silent and was about to turn around and head home to cry more when she heard the sound of foot steps running and when she turned around, she gasped! Right there, right were she was just standing was the one she cared for, the one she yearned.

She saw the love of her life, her friend, her soul mate, the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

It was Ash Ketchum.


	5. Chapter 5

A dream come true ch. 5

Alto mare pokemon center

The pokemon center was filled with silence, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Latias was shocked to see what was in front of her right now. It was her secret love, Ash, and by the look on his face he was looking very happy and nervous to see his secret love, well secret to latias that is. The tension went for five minutes until ash walked up to latias and said something. "latias, can I speak with you in private, please? It's important." ash exclaimed with a unknown feeling filling in his voice. Latias didn't know what to think of the feeling, but she decided to put it aside for now. 'ok, ash. Where do you want to talk? The gardens?' she questioned. He agreed and said that would be the most private place to talk. They left together and started for one of the secret entrances that lead to the secret garden of the latis. As they were walking, they both had questions on there own minds, let's see what they are, shall we?

Ash's mind:

Ash was conflicted with a prayer he made to arceus that if he woke up, he would tell latias how he felt about her, but after what he had seen in his mind, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he tell her that after all the events that happened last time, she stole his heart away from him or not say anything at all about his feeling, because of a fear of the 'worst outcome' that he saw. Right when they were half way to the entrance, without thinking, ash took hold of latias's hand in the real world. He made his decision, he is going to tell latias how he truly felt.

Latias's mind

Latias was taken back when she felt ash take hold of her hand in the real world. She didn't know what to think or say. In her mind, she was conflicted on her own pray that she too had made to arceus to tell ash how she felt towards him after she first met him in the tour de alto mare race. She didn't know if he would feel the same way or if he would feel disgusted by her for saying that she, a pokemon, was in love with him, a human. When they were right next to the entrance, she finally decided that, no matter the outcome, she will say what needs to be said.

Back in the real world

When they entered the garden, they both felt a little bit more filled with bliss than nervousness, the sound of the wind gently blowing through the trees, the water sparkling in the sun, and the pidgey's chirping oh ever so softly through the wind. Everything was in peace and as they walked they stopped by the fountain pool, that which held the soul dew and latios's soul within. Latias looked inside the pool and gave a small sad sigh, but ash heard it and wrapped his arms around her to try and help her. "you miss him, don't you?" ash asked, although he already knew the answer. Latias gave a small nod and started to cry slightly, but wanted to continue walking to the swing where ash said he wanted to talk. They made their way to the swing and sat down, latias took the swing only because ash offered her the swing and he took a tree stump to sit down on.

"latias, what I need to talk about is something very and extremely important to me and I need to tell you" ash has stated with the unknown feeling latias had heard in the center. 'what is it' she asked that was so important to be said. "it's not very easy for me to say, but I will just come out with it!" he exclaimed. He told himself that it was time to say what needed to be said.

"latias, ever since the incident that happened he so long ago, I've been doing some soul searching and when I was in a coma, I was finally able to make a decision" she wondered what it was, "latias, after everything that happened here, I have to say this or it will haunt me for the rest of my life and I will wonder what would of happened if I didn't say."

What he said next shocked the most to hear what she always wanted to hear from him.

"Latias, I….."

*A/N* ha that's the end of the story. Don't freak out because I will be making a sequel to go with this story to continue the love fest in altoshipping.

It will be called "Love Hath No Rules Or Restrictions". so keep your eye's open to my profile for the story, so for now, hasta la vista, baby!


End file.
